


What are you waiting for

by 0akdown



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0akdown/pseuds/0akdown
Summary: The first time they'd kissed was after Kepler had called Jacobi into his office to discuss the last mission.





	

~~~~The first time they'd kissed was after Kepler had called Jacobi into his office to discuss the last mission.

  
It had been half a year since Kepler had left Jacobi his card, and the pretense of politeness had dropped almost instantly after Jacobi had been assigned to him.  
But that day, they had just wrapped up the review of Jacobi's report.

''Oh, and something else.'' He said, raising himself out of his office chair.  
He walked around the table, lightly skimming the polished wooden top with the fingertips of his left hand.  
He came to a halt before Jacobi, standing a few inches taller than him, not enough to be akward, but enough to give the smaller man an clear taste of his superiority. Cocking his head to meet the Colonels eyes, he refused to be intimidated.

Kepler squinted his eyes slightly and furrowed his brows.

Okay, _maybe_ Jacobi was a _little_ intimidated.

Then suddenly, Kepler hand shot out, gripping Jacobis chin painfully hard, and their lips met. The kiss was very reminiscent of Kepler himself, brutal, demanding and a clear show of dominance.

Jacobis body was rigid, not daring to move, eyes wide. After what seemed like an eternity, Kepler withdrew and for a second, met Jacobis eyes with a cold, calculating gaze, befor dropping his hand and stepping back.

''Dismissed.'' He said, not sounding remotely out of breath, as opposed to Jacobi, who was drawing in shaky breaths, trying to regain his composure. He nodded quickly, and bolted out of his superiors office.

 

  
The first time they fucked was after a particularly risky mission. 

 

They had been assigned to take out enemies of Goddart Futuristics, with Jacobi bombing their hideout to draw them out, and Kepler taking them out via his sniper rifle.

One of the men had managed to sneak up on Jacobi as he deposited the bomb, slicing him shallowly across the biceps before Jacobi could wrestle the knife from him and slit his throat.

After they had completed the mission, Kepler had strode up to him, and placed a hand square on his chest, before pushing him against a wall forcefully. Jacobi hissed as his wounded arm crashed against the concrete, but was cut off by Kepler crashing their mouths together.

Kepler gripped his hair and yanked him away, before biting down on his neck, hard. Jacobi drew in a sharp breath, not quite daring to push him away. Kepler let his hands roam over his subordinates chest and hips, unzipping his purposefully non-descript clothing (so they couldn't be traced back to Goddart Futuristics). Jacobi shivered once, as his bare chest met the slightly cooler evening breeze, but froze up when Keplers gloved hand came to rest above his hip, at the side of his stomach.

He looked at the Colonel, eyes wide, not daring to make a sound, only to see a look of pure desire in his superiors eyes, one that he had never seen before. He shivered, and placed an experimental hand on Keplers shoulder, reassured by him not slapping it away, and gripped the fabric of his jacket.  
His whole body jerked as Kepler roughly grabbed the bulge between his legs, exhaling shakily, sweat beads running down his temple. 

''U-uh, sir, I-''

''Shut up.'' Kepler said sharply, growling once before sliding his hands down Jacobis pants.

This time, he let out a strangled sound, as the older man roughly jerked his cock, twisting his hands in the mans jacket and hanging his head. Kepler still had his gloves on, which made for a strange, somewhat sore experience, but with the adrenaline of the kill still flowing through his veins it made him hyperaware of the other mans movement.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he was spun around to face the concrete wall, pressing his chest against the cool surface.  
Kepler grabbed his hips and pulled them back to meet his own and oh boy, yep that was a definite hard on pressing againt Jacobis ass.

  
The older man rutted against the other mans ass once, before forcefully pulling down the pants, and Jacobi felt a little panicked.  
There was a disgusting sensation as a lubed-up, still-gloved finger slid between his cheeks, the slick and wet fabric feeling about as nice as stepping in pudding with your socks on.

Jacobi grunted in discomfort and Kepler thrust his finger into him, fists curling against the concrete, drawing in hurried breaths between clenched teeth.  
Kepler was less than gentle, adding a second finger after a few seconds, opening Jacobi up roughly and bringing involuntary tears to the younger mans eyes.  
The sharp burn of a third finger stole away Jacobis breath and he let out a strangled gasp, trying to stop his body from clenching up.

''S-sir...'' He forced out.

''I said shut up.'' Kepler hissed, and pulled out his fingers.

  
Jacobi snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes, as he felt a much bigger, blunter object slipping between his cheeks.

He couldn't help but cry out as Kepler forced his way into him, tears rolling down his cheeks as he desperately tried to get his breathing under control.  
Kepler wasted no time letting Jacobi adjust, instead he rammed into his subordinate, mercilessly fucking him against the wall, and Jacobi swore he had never in his life been harder.

The agonizing burn of the intruding object and twisted pleasure of the situation mixed together into a senseless pool of sensation, as his superior officer fucked him into a dusty wall after a succesfull assassination. 

Kepler let out quiet huffs and groans, his fingers digging into Jacobis hips in a way that would surely leave bruises, as he fucked into the smaller man, before leaning down and biting the nape of Jacobis neck.

Jacobi, who tried his best to stay silent let out a silent shout, fingers fruitlessly grabbing at the wall for suspense.  
Kepler sped up, ramming his hips forward in a punishing pace, before he came to a stuttering halt, burying his cock deep into Jacobis ass before his orgasm hit.

Jacobi groaned as he pulled out, still painfully hard. He jerked as Kepler suddenly thrust three of his fingers into him, before realizing that this was a sign that he too should finish, and started jerking himself quickly, while Kepler apparently took joy into purposefully avoiding his prostate, and instead shoving his fingers into Jacobi as deep as he could, evoking a biting pain with each thrust. 

Jacobi groaned and thrust back, chasing the pain, before coming with an intensity that he hadn't experienced since he was a horny teenager.  
Kepler withdrew his fingers and peeled of his gloves, looking at them with a face of disgust, before throwing them onto Jacobis chest, who had pulled up his pants before turning around and sliding down along the wall, the disgusting feeling of come leaking out of his ass and into the fabric making him shiver and feel sick. 

''Good work, Jacobi.''

  
Kepler spared him one glance before turning around and making his way to where they had parked the car.  
Jacobi covered his eyes with his shivering hands and let out a long breath, before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall.

 

What mess had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
